How Far
by Elphaba-Rose
Summary: My name is Michelangelo, but dudes and dudettes, please don't call me that. You see, I never knew how far my bros would go for me until a seemingly innocent trip to the local pizzeria...


A.N: I've never written a Mikey or Raph centric before. I've done one Donny and all my others are Leo. I've got a Mikey one in the works but it won't be up for a while yet (Hint, hint Monny o.0, I can't do it without you lol) but I want to do a different one, a bit more of an in-depth one. But on the other hand I also want to do one on Raph and a more in-depth one on Donny, I can't just stick to Leo all the time, can I? Of course not, but the thing is, because I can relate to Leo so, so much, I find him really easy to write for, and ideas for him just stream out of my fingers and onto paper. Whereas the others take a little more thinking. Mind you, ideas pop up all over the place when Monny and I are rping, but they're always humorous ones. I really want to try something serious. So I'm going to start with Mike. I'm rather nervous to be honest, there are so many Mike lovers hehe, and I hope I do him justice. And if anyone has any ideas for things about Donny or Raph, please tell me about them and I'd be more than willing to give them a try if I think I can. Whoo, sorry for the long author's note! Anywayz, I hope you likie and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mike or the guys or anyone in TMNT except Ginny, who of course, isn't even in TMNT lol 'cause Monny and me made her up.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

How Far

"Just piss of Mikey!"

I couldn't help but smirk, as I knew I'd finally caught a nerve with my brother. He'd done an impressive job of ignoring me for the past half an hour, seemingly more interested in the Bruce Lee film on the TV. Hey, I was bored and he's seen that film countless times before!

Why does everyone ignore me? So I can get a tad annoying but come on, you're not supposed to ignore your darling, handsome and totally cool baby brother, are you? Of course you aren't. But Raph, Don and Leo do. Mind you, I'm not saying they're pathetic brothers, far from it. Even Raph can be pretty sweet sometimes. And no I'm not drugged and delirious and no he did not threaten me to say that. I mean it.

You see, with old Raphie boy, he likes to pretend he's this really tough hard guy rebel, but on the inside he's as soft as well, soft stuff. Feathers! Yeah feathers, feathers are nice and soft! And Sensei's fur.

Hey, did you know he shampoos it? Yeah he borrowed April's shampoo once and he uses it all the time now. It leaves his grey fur all nice and silky. And he brushes it too. I guess he doesn't like it getting dirty, but we do live in a sewer. I wouldn't know, I don't have hair hehe. I don't know how he puts up with it to be honest. I'd just rip it all out. I bet it gets so annoying. Saying that though, it would be totally mondo coolio to dye it all wacky colours. Or orange! Yeah, orange would totally rock! Whoops I'm grinding off the rails a little bit here.

Back onto Raph. He likes everyone to think he's some really tough turtle who likes to rebel and beat punks up but inside, he's really sweet and protective, especially when it comes to us. You don't normally see it, but he's really deep and sensitive. But don't let him know I told you that. He'd be going sweet and sensitive ninja on my ass.

Seriously though, just the other day we were all talking about girlfriends and stuff. There was me, Leo, Raph, Donny and Monny. We were teasing the last two of course, ya know, the usual about sex and marriage. (Just so you know, never suggest Monny wearing a showgirl outfit for old brainiac, damn she has a fast, and hard, right hook.) But unexpectedly we were onto the subject of me, Leo and Raph and girlfriends, and Raphael went all soppy and romantic and said something about how he'd love to settle down and stuff. We all just sat and stared at him until I went 'Wow that's DEEP Raphael!' Then he blushed and threatened me. So we didn't mention it again.

It really surprised me; I think it really surprised the others too. That's something you expect to get from Leo or maybe Don, but not Raph. Another thing to blackmail him about hehe. Mind you, he'd probably beat me into a pulp if I brought it up again.

You'd think Raph always beating me up would mean he hates me, but I know that's far from it. Our relationship is weird. He never misses a chance to punch me, and I never miss a chance to wind him up. But I know he'd never seriously hurt me just as he knows whatever I say is a joke.

For another example, the first time we faced the Shredder and I hurt my ankle. We all got split up, I was with Don, Leo was on his own and Raph somehow ganged up with Sensei. When we saw them again, I pretended I could see the light or some other silly overdramatic death thingy. And it really got Raph going. Don and Sensei knew I was playing around but Raph really thought I was dying. And he was all panicky and gentle with me, it was weird.

I've only seen him once like that before and that was when Leo really _was _dying. It was last Christmas when the Foot ambushed him. Geez, it really scared me, but we'll get onto that later. Raph was like a whole different person. He wouldn't leave Leo's side for a second, afraid of what would happen. He won't admit it, but he was frightened, just like he won't admit he cried. Raph and Leo's relationship is less than perfect. Shell they argue a lot. But they would do anything for each other. And Raph was regretting everything bad he'd ever said to Leo. He was scared Leo would die before he got to say sorry. But of course Leo didn't die and pretty soon, Raph was back to his old hard-hitting guy self. Quite a shame really, if only he'd show that compassionate side a little more.

"Did I touch a nerve Raphael?" I chuckled, leaning on the back of the tatty couch and prodding Raph hard on the head as he lounged unceremoniously on the said piece of furniture. He swatted my hand away irritably.

We heard footsteps and I looked up from Raph's green dome and he tore his chocolate eyes away from the TV. Don was coming from the main corridor, probably just coming from his room or his lab 'cause he had his hands full with some machinery parts. I dunno, he confuses me.

He likes to build stuff; I like to break 'em, simple as that. It's his fault. He shouldn't make stuff with nice, big, round, shiny red buttons that are just dying for me to push them. 'Michelangelooooo, Michelangelooooo, push me, puuuuuush meeeeeee!' So I push them. And they break. And I get shouted at. But then he just builds something else with the same button and I push it and the cycle goes on. So it's his fault. If he didn't build 'em, there'd be nothing for me to break.

Like I said before, he confuses me. What is the point of staying in a lab all day building stuff? Where's the fun in that? Why doesn't he ever play video games or watch films or just chill out? Well, he does sometimes, but you know what I mean.

Mind you, if he didn't spend all day in the lab, we wouldn't have all the cool thingies, like the Battleshell (My idea by the way) and the Shell Cells and the Shell Cycles and the…you get the picture. And Don's so smart it's unbelievable.

I remember when we were little kids, I was just starting to read the bigger books with smaller letters but still pictures and things, and he was reading these whopping huge whatsits that weighed like a ton! And I should know that too 'cause I lobbed one at Raph's head once. I missed and hit him on the foot, which was just as funny.

And that's where we realised Don would always help us when we were hurt. Now, Don's always sorting out wounds and bruises and broken bones and things. We're always having them, thanks to the Shredder, Raph, Foot ninjas, Raph, Purple Dragons, Raph, Sensei's lessons and Raph, and that's naming just a few. But whatever it is, Don clears it up.

Mind you, he's such a worrywart sometimes. He's the one that's supposed to be all calm, a doctor can't get scared 'bout his patients! He does though. He never says it, but we know he does. Like he'll sit for hours with us when we're bedridden and just watch. And it's like thousands of little wooden cogs are whirring and creaking inside his head as he's fighting off the worry. Just like Leo.

"What _are _two doing?" Don raised an eyebrow at us. Well eye ridge, 'cause there's nothing there that really resembles hair for an eyebrow.

"Mikey's being a dick," Raph grumbled, turning back to his movie.

"I am not!" I huffed indignantly, hands on my hips. Don's eye ridge was in danger of rising to the top of his head, seeing as there was no hair for it to disappear under.

"What's a matter Mike?" He sighed, shifting the components in his arms to get a better grasp of them.

"Someone who makes mats," I answered smugly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raph roll his eyes.

"Obviously. Are you bored? No wait, stupid question. Go entertain yourself Mike," Don huffed, moving over towards the middle of the room, hauling his junk. I guess he was running outta space to work in, in his lab.

"But there's nothin' to doooooo," I whined, tracing a pattern on Raph's dark green dome. He swatted my hand away irritably.

"You think there's nothing to do when you have a TV in your room, complete with cable and over a hundred channels, plus a PS2, a Gameguy, thousands of comics and action figures?" Don shook his head at me, dumping all his crap on the floor and kneeling in the midst of it.

"They're showin' rubbish on TV and you can only read comics and complete games so many times," I shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Donny sighed exasperatedly. I peered interestedly at his refuse. "Hey Don, do you think I could—"

"Don't even think about it Mike, this is delicate work," He interrupted me, shooting me a warning glance.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna break it or anythin'," I harrumphed, tempted now to just give the stuff a good boot on purpose.

"You're Michelangelo, of course you are," My youngest elder brother remarked dryly.

"Heey! I resent that comment! I don't break stuff all the time!" I countered.

This was getting me really ticked off now. I do not break stuff! I'm a little clumsy yeah but everything that touches my fingers doesn't shatter into a gazillion tiny, minute, miniature, minuscule, small, little, petite, insignificant, infinitesimal, diminutive, undersized, microscopic, mini, baby, modest, slight, short, elfin, wee, pocket-sized pieces. Yeah I looked up every word for tiny in Don's dictionary there. I thought it might make me sound smart heheh.

"Let's see, your Gameguy when you bashed in the buttons. Your PS2 when you dropped it off the balcony. The toaster when you stuck Raph's sais and a knife in it. The microwave when you were trying to cook tinned hotdogs and they exploded. Master Splinter's favourite armchair when you decided to jump on it. Do you want me to go on?" Don declared huffily. Raph sniggered.

"But they were accidents!" I protested sulkily. What is it? Pick-On-Mike Day or something? They were both ganging up on me! Well, Donny more than Raph for once but they were still doing it.

"You still broke them," Don shrugged, examining some stupid part as if it was more interesting than I was. As if! What on this planet could be more interesting than moi?

"Well it's not my fault I'm a teeny bit on the clumsy side," I pointed out carelessly. It wasn't!

"Teeny? Shurrup Mike and open your eyes," Raph chortled infuriatingly. I turned to unleash my wrath on him.

Have you noticed how 'wrath' sounds so much like Raph? And wrath means anger, right? And anger and Raphael go better than night and day, hehe. Has anyone thought what a stupid title 'Grapes of Wrath' actually is? I mean, it's not exactly about grapes is it? I don't know myself, I've never watched the film, I've just heard Casey go on about it.

"Why don't you just watch the movie with Raph, Mike? Or see what Leo's upto?" Don said hastily. Probably trying to stop a fight from breaking out so we don't destroy his precious technology thingamabobs.

"Nah, Raph likes droolin' over Brucie all alone, don'tcha Raphie? Hehe," I sniggered as said brother turned round on the sofa to give me a proper good glare, a mixture between shock and anger. Don grimaced and focussed even more intently on his work.

"What the shell are you talking 'bout Mike?" He growled and I could see his chocolate eyes behind the mask snap in fury. Whoops, hehe. At least it's getting rid of my boredom.

"_You_ know Raphael, like when Don drools over that picture of Monny…" I teased, trying to hide my laughter behind a well-placed hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Don's cheeks go a very interesting pinky colour. I resisted the urge to make fun at him then, he can wait, I'll get him back.

Meanwhile, Raphie-L was getting angrier and angrier, which only fuelled my desire to humiliate him. He's ever so funny when he's angry. Except that time when he tried to clobber me over the head with a pipe or something, that was definitely NOT funny! It could have ruined my perfect looks!

"Don't be any more stupid than you already are Michelangelo!" Raph hissed, kneeling up on the sofa now to face me properly. He really must be irritated, it was one of his favourite fight scenes on the TV and he was paying more attention to me than that. Aw I feel loved, tee hee.

Whooie, I've bothered him more here than I did by joking about him having a secret crush on Don's girlfriend Monny. I don't think he does really; they're always arguing and taking the pee-pee outta each other. Even if he did like her, Mon only has eyes for Don. (Ha, they rhyme!) They only have mouths for each other too, eeewww, bad images.

"Heh, is Raphie touchy on the subject of queerness?" I snickered.

"That's it Mikey! You are dead!" Without warning, he vaulted over the back of the couch and started chasing me all around the large room, meandering nowhere near Don's stuff so far, and threatening me all the while.

"Ya gotta catch me first Raph!" I chuckled, leaping right over a crouched Donny. Raph veered clear of him altogether, bounding after me, shaking his fists.

I jigged right up onto the couch, slipping into the softness of the cushy cushions. I had to be careful 'cause you could easily trip with how bouncy they were. I didn't expect Raph to follow me up here but he did. He ninja-hopped onto the pillow next to me and I bounced upwards a little bit.

That gave me the incentive to dance my way along the couch, easily avoiding his hands with the obstacle of the plushy furniture. I stood on the couch arm, Raph's weight on the other end balancing it out. I took a death-defying (Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a tad there) leap for Splinter's chair on the other side of the room. Wait, it _was _death defying, 'cause I had to clear Donny and his junk in my leap. Which I didn't do.

I crashed right into the purple turtle and we both landed in his experiment thingy, smashing it to bits. Raph was right, I was dead. It hurt enough already, with random metal whatsits digging into me. I looked sheepishly down at my livid brother, whose shell I had landed on.

"Michel!" He thundered furiously. Whoops. Don may be a peace loving turtle, but once you messed up his stuff, you were a goner.

"Angelo?" I added nervously albeit rather cheekily.

Don scrambled to his feet, throwing me to the floor in the process. I peered up at him, trying my best to appear innocent with a nice puppy dog look. It normally works on him and Leo (Well, only sometimes for Leo) but I had a feeling it wasn't going to work this time. Raph was rolling on the couch with laughter, jerk.

"These things are now beyond repair!" Don steamed, waving a shaking-with-rage hand at the trashed stuff.

"Uh sowwy?" I grinned sheepishly as he towered over me like some great big green, uh, tower.

"Sorry's not good enough Mikey, you should have known you wouldn't have been able to make that jump, and even if you could have you shouldn't have, because I was working right in the middle of it!" He ranted irately, hands on hips, glaring at me with hazel eyes. I swear I've never seen him look so mad! Oops…

"But I said I was sorry, and it wasn't that important, was it?" I dared to ask. If I could, I'd flinch, 'cause it seemed he just swelled with more resentment, if that was possible.

"Not important? Mike, I was building an…" I zoned off there 'cause I knew I'd have no idea what he would be saying. I think I caught 'Battleshell' a couple of times. My finely trained mind came back to earth neatly just as Don was finishing. "…So don't tell me it wasn't important Mike!" He grumbled, still giving me that terrible death glare.

"Uh, sowwy again?" I whimpered, giving my puppy dog look my all. I think it worked 'cause he sighed and knelt to salvage some of his stuff. I started to feel just a little guilty.

"Go watch the movie Mike," He exhaled dejectedly.

"He ain't watching it wimme!" Raph interjected angrily, suddenly emerging from his laughing fit.

"Why not?" Don raised an eye ridge at him, looking up from his painstakingly difficult job of picking up little pieces of trashed machinery debris.

"You think I want him making jibes about my sexuality again?" Raph spat, glaring at his oldest younger brother.

"Why are you letting him get to you? You know what he's like, he says the same things to Leo and Leo never lets it bother him 'cause he knows he's straight," Don replied carelessly.

"What the shell are ya saying Don?"

That's where I left them. I wasn't gonna let them drag me into it anymore than I already was. Raph and Don don't argue much but when they do they bring the house down. The people who argue the most are obviously Leo and Raph. You ought to have seen it a couple of months ago. That was so funny, and all over a book too.

But still the fact remained I was bored out of my shell. I didn't know what to do. Maybe Leo was doing something interesting. Wait, scratch that. He's probably training in the dojo as usual. That's one of the most boring things in the whole world. I don't mind doing our usual three hours in a morning and afternoon, and I suppose Leo's evening weapon sessions aren't so bad, but I couldn't just work out every spare moment I have like Leo does.

The dude seriously needs a life. Or a girl. Or both. I mean training all day surely has to be bad for you, right? A turtle needs a bit of relaxation every now and then doesn't he? And I mean proper relaxation, like a comic, or a video game, not hours of meditation or the odd boring book or two, which are what Leo classes as relaxation.

I know I couldn't do it. I couldn't sit still long enough for one. I can just manage a comic book or two. But I find it hard to stay focussed even if I do sit still. My mind wanders. I think or daydream about lots of stuff, like what we're gonna have for dinner, if I can persuade Leo or Raph to let me go to the movies or walk to the pizza place instead of ringing it. I tell them it's for extra exercise but of course it isn't.

It's the new pizza girl, Ginger. She's amazing, and always puts me extra toppings and stuff on or throws in a couple of cans of drink for nothing when I go there. She's really pretty and friendly and funny, and if only she knew who I really was. I mean, Monny's human, and she still likes Don, so maybe I have a chance?

But Leo sussed me out the other night when we both went to fetch the pizza. I must have done something I dunno, he reckons I was flirting, but whatever I did, he guessed I had the hots for her. He was real sympathetic and understanding but he told me to get over it. Mon and Don were an accident, and although it was unfair, the rest of us couldn't expose ourselves to girls on the hopes of asking them out. Not all people are as accepting as Monny, Casey and April, which is such a shame. I know I'd show Ginny a far better loving than any silly old human dude could give her, if only I had the chance.

I sighed, thinking strongly (For once) about this as I approached the dojo, and sure enough, I could hear the swishing of a couple of katanas as they cut through the air and Leo's light footsteps padding on the plastic practice mats. I shook my head and pushed past the door and sure enough, I saw Leo dancing through one of the more complicated katas. I think he's been in here over two hours, if he hadn't emerged since lunch.

"Hiya Mike," He panted in between swipes. I was familiar with this sequence, and it was drawing to an end.

"Heya Leo," I stood well clear of his swords but close enough to see exactly what he was doing.

Leo used to surprise me when we were little. I couldn't understand how he could be so determined, just like I can't understand why he strives to be perfect at everything. I guess he is a perfectionist, but no one can be perfect, so what's the point?

But I am kinda grateful he does that. I mean, if he wasn't so attentive and perfect (ish) in his training and that, then I guess we all wouldn't be so well looked after when it came to battles and stuff. He always looks out for us. He's your typical big bro, protective, loyal and all that jazz. Although Leo and me don't see eye to eye sometimes, we hardly ever fight and he always looks out for me when Raph picks on me.

"What's up?" His voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked upto see him looking at me funnily, his katanas sheathed and sweat running down his body in little rivers. I must really be thinking hard today, I hadn't realised he'd stopped.

"Nothing, I'm just bored. And I kinda feel guilty 'bout smashing Don's experiment whatsit by accident," I shrugged.

"So that was what that crash was. Don't worry about it Mike, you know Don could never stay angry at anyone," Leo gave me a sympathetic smile then reached out for his faded blue towel lying across one of the Bokken racks.

"I know, but it seemed really important to him. And if I hadn't been teasing Raph 'bout being gay again, it wouldn't have happened. But if he wasn't such a hothead it wouldn't have happened either," I mused thoughtfully. Leo shook his head fondly, still smiling, after wiping his face.

"Do you want to go get a pizza Mike? I'll come with you," He suggested.

That's another thing about Leo. He never thinks of himself. I know he was planning on starting that new book of his today and we only have an hour before afternoon practice, which he was his private lesson with Sensei after that (I have mine tomorrow). Then after that we have dinner and then we only have an hour and a half before he takes our weapon sessions then it's usually a night patrol after that then bed. He wouldn't have much time to start that book. He's been dying to read it.

"But I thought you wanted to read your book?" I frowned.

"I can wait until tomorrow, another day won't hurt me," He declared, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if you're sure bro. You payin'?" I grinned at him and he laughed.

"Half and half I think. Go on, get dressed, I'm gonna have a shower, I'll meet you in ten minutes, ok?" He chuckled, pushing my shell gently towards the door, following behind me.

We left to go our separate ways as he went off towards the bathroom and I went off to the huge coat rack we have at the entrance of the lair, containing all sorts of neat human stuff we can dress up in.

I bent to rummage around inside a big cardboard box and my fingers ran over a Halloween mask. I smirked to myself, remembering when I snuck up on Raph with it when we were little. It was only a stereotypical vampire mask, but it scared Raphael shell-less all the same. I wonder if Leo'll let us go trick or treating this year? We've never been before and it looks so cool.

We were never allowed to go before because of people seeing us and 'cause we were little, we didn't know the danger we'd be in. But now we're older and have been out a lot, I think Sensei (And Leo) will be a little bit more lenient this year.

I found what I was looking for in the box, my favourite orange beanie hat. I think it rocks hehe and it keeps my head nice and warm in this cold weather. I swiped a pair of really baggy jeans and a thick orange jumper and pulled them on. I love getting dressed to go out in the cold weather. I love the warm, fuzzy feeling you get when the cold hits you but you're snug in all your layers.

I slipped on my beanie then a pair of trainers. That's one thing I hate about dressing up. Shoes always cramp your feet, I have no idea how people can wear them. Flat shoes are bad enough, how can women wear those really thin high heels? Stilettos? They're not right in the head I tell ya.

I was already starting to get very hot in the heated lair but still I climbed into my jacket. I knew it was cold outside, and being cold-blooded, it would be even worse for us. I reached into my coat pocket and took out a pair of mittens. Our fingers don't fit into gloves. Even if they did, we'd still have two fingery placey things that were all floppy 'cause we have no fingers to fill 'em.

I only had to wait about five minutes (Spent them thinking about seeing Ginny of course) for Leo to show up, showered and dressed in even more layers than I was. I think he feels the cold a little more than we do now.

Ever since he got ambushed by the Shredder that time and had to recuperate up in the old farmhouse where it was absolutely downright freezing, he gets cold easier than the rest of us. Don said it was something to do with the climate and his immune system I dunno, I wasn't really listening as usual. The prat never asks to turn the heater up though. He'll just put on a jumper or something, which looks quite odd by itself but hey, if it works, who am I to complain?

He was wearing practically the same as I was, but he wore a t-shirt under his jumper, which (surprise, surprise) was blue to match his beanie.

"You ready?" He asked, checking his wallet. I nodded.

"What about Splinter?" I frowned.

"_Master _Splinter, Mikey, and I've told him where we're going and that we'll have our Shell Cells," He shrugged. I grinned.

"Then let's gooooo," I turned round and bounded out of the front door. Leo, chuckling, followed me.

The sewers were colder than the lair, but I was still more than a little toasty in my clothes. We walked the tunnels without really taking any notice of where we were going. There was no point, we knew every route around here off by heart and the way to the pizza place was one regularly undertaken of course.

"Is it Ginger's shift today?" Leo smirked at me, and I involuntarily found myself blushing.

"I think so," I mumbled, shrugging. He laughed again.

"I wondered why you were so agreeable," He declared and I think I blushed even harder. He suddenly sighed and I glanced up at him, puzzled, as his face was no longer laughing.

"You know Mikey, you are lucky," He said in reply to my questioning look.

"I am?" I asked, dumbfounded. He nodded.

"Yeah, and so's Raph, and Don's extremely lucky," He added.

"How?"

"Well Don's really lucky because he has Monny. Raph's lucky because he never worries about this sort of thing, either that or he's like you; he's crushing on someone. And you're lucky because you have someone to crush on, whatever the size, you still have a chance with that someone," He explained, his sapphire eyes watching his worn trainers as they pattered on the floor along with mine.

"What are ya sayin' bro?" I enquired, clearly more confused than ever before.

"I'm saying Mike, that you have someone to love, and there is a chance she likes you too. And with Raph he either doesn't care or he likes someone too," He finished. We were at the end of the tunnel now and he started climbing up the old ladder. I followed him, still baffled.

"Then what 'bout you? Aren't you lucky too?" I posed, coming out into the daylight.

It was cloudy and overcast; I guessed it would snow soon. We closed up the manhole behind us and looked down the alleyway to see people bustling and rushing about the daily business, men with briefcases and mobile phones stuck to their ears, women laden with shopping bags and dragging reluctant toddlers and kids of all ages just mulling around. Leo shivered as a particularly violent wind rudely pushed past us so I started the trek towards the pizza place down the road before he froze his shell off.

"Of course I'm lucky, I have you, and Don, and Raph, and Sensei, and April, and Casey and Monny. But I don't have someone to love in a special way, and, possibly unlike Raph, I do care, very much so," He sighed, digging his hands deep in his pockets and keeping his head down. I hastily lowered mine and pulled my beanie lower down when I caught somebody's eyes by accident.

So that's what he meant. Leo can be so strange sometimes. But I never thought that bothered him so much. I guess I only make things worse by teasing him. But he's right about the rest of us. Don is unbelievably super hyper lucky, and I guess I am too. I'm not saying I think Ginny likes me, I just think she's being friendly. As always, Leo's right.

"That's deep bro. Buuuut, someone will turn up, ya can be sure of it," I smiled reassuringly at him.

"For real Mike? I don't think so," He shook his head and pushed through the pizzeria doors before I could answer. I made an annoyed noise at the back of my throat and followed him, my stomach churning just a tad as I saw Ginger behind the counter.

I looked at her fully and my heart leapt into my throat. She looked amazing today.

Her bright red hair was swept up into a bun a little like April's and she was wearing tight jeans and a red baby tee under her apron. I saw her look up at me and Leo and her perfect pink mouth erupted into a very wide grin, making her jade green eyes (a shade lighter than my emerald) twinkle. She winked at me and I blushed as we got into the queue, keeping our distance and our eyes away from people.

It took until we were next in line for me to remember I forgot my wallet. Oops. Hopefully Leo wont notice and I can get away with it hehe.

"Hiya Mike, Hiya Leo," Ginny grinned breathlessly at us, tucking the fiery strands that had escaped her hairpiece behind her ear, from which red star earrings dangled.

"Heya Ginny," I smiled warmly. I think Leo was glad for the dim, flickering lights and the dark sky outside, 'cause Ginny seemed to be paying me a lot of eye contact today.

"Hiya Ginger, may we have the usual please?" I think Leo was in a hurry to go too, bet he didn't want us staying too long. Spoilsport, doesn't he ever get a thrill from risking things?

"Of course ya can boys, comin' right up!" She gave me another grin and disappeared through the back to sort out our order.

"She seems to like your eyes today Mike," Leo commented dryly.

"Hardy har," I said, just as sarcastically.

"Did you see her face before we came in? She looked like a wet weekend," Leo mused thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I commented tartly, but a part of me fluttered excitedly at the thought of making her day just a little.

"You obviously make her happy Michelangelo," He smiled warmly at me then chuckled as I blushed.

"Here we are guys, medium with everything and two cans of cola," Ginny came back through to the counter, a moderate sized pizza box and two drinks cans in her hands. She gave me a lusty wink as she plonked the stuff on the counter. "That'll be $9.95 please," I stared at her.

"Uh, Gin, you have tomato puree, on your nose," I stammered, trying not to laugh all the same. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo suppress a smirk.

"I do?" She looked down her nose at the red stuff then broke out into another wide grin. "I'll leave it, it gives the customers something to laugh about," She giggled.

"And laugh they will. $9.95 right? Mike do you have your half?" Leo looked expectantly at me, pulling out his wallet.

"Uuuhhh, not exactly," I gave him a sheepish grin.

"You forgot your wallet?" He accused, a tad exasperated. I nodded. He sighed and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. "You owe me," He grumbled, handing the note to Ginny. She sniggered and exchanged it for five cents, pressing it into his mitten.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I'll repay you hehe," I laughed. He rolled his eyes as Ginny packed our stuff. I thought I saw her slip an extra piece of paper in there but I dismissed it.

"So, what are you two doing tonight, besides eating this pizza?" She asked, leaning forwards over the counter as Leo took our bag. It was an empty pizzeria now, so it was just us.

"Um, nothing as far as I know," I looked up at Leo for confirmation and he nodded.

"Just the usual," He agreed.

"So do you two live with each other? Like roomies?" She questioned interestedly.

"I guess you could say that, but we live with our other brothers and father," Leo replied carefully. I could tell he was getting suspicious now. Dunno why, she was only being friendly.

"Oh! So your brothers!" She giggled.

"Yeah! What did you think we were dudette?" I started laughing heartily and Leo gave a small smile.

"I dunno, I just didn't think you were brothers, just best friends or something," She chortled.

"Like no way! I could never be best friends with Leo! He's like waaay to bothered 'bout books and trainin' and stuff to do anything fun!" I teased.

"Gee thanks Michel, love you too," My blue clad brother huffed.

"Ah you know I'm only kiddin' bro," I smirked, giving him a light punch on the arm. Ginny laughed.

"Who are your other brothers?" She wondered.

"Donny and Raph, we're quads," I shrugged and she looked more interested than ever.

"Wow! Still, I'm sure you're still the coolest Mike!" She gave me another wink and I blushed the same colour as Raph's bandana. Leo raised an eye ridge and I could tell he was trying not to smirk at how embarrassed I looked.

"Gee…uh…thanks," I mumbled.

"Sorry to tear you two lovebirds apart but we'd best get going," Leo interrupted. I scowled at him.

"No problemo! I guess we'll see each other soon, right?" She grinned.

"You can count on it!" I winked.

"Bye," Leo began to physically drag me outta the door as Gin and I just said bye to one another about twenty times in the space of time it took for Leo to remove me from her sight.

"You spoilsport!" I scowled at him once we were on our way again.

"She was flirting and I didn't want you two to get too close. Besides, I'm cold and she gave you her phone number," He shrugged.

"She did?" I dived into the bag of pizza and cola he was carrying and emerged with the piece of paper she had slipped in earlier. I clutched it tight as the wind threatened to rip it out of my hands. It had her name, her number and the words 'Call me, babe'. I grinned widely.

"You gonna call her?" Leo asked as we turned into our usual alleyway.

"What? Of course I am!" I declared indignantly. Why did he even question my motives?

"You know Mike, I think she really likes you," He smiled down at me as I knelt to lift the manhole cover.

"You really think so?" I asked in awe. He nodded and handed me the pizza bag so he could climb down with free hands. I passed him the bag back, and then climbed down myself.

"Why else would she give you her number?" He shrugged, watching me heave the cover back into place. We started our journey back home.

"I dunno, I just, I do really like her but, what are the chances of us getting together?" I asked dejectedly.

"You never know Mike," He smiled reassuringly and stuck his other hand in his pocket. His face suddenly fell and he frantically searched his other pocket. "Aw SHELL!"

"'Sup bro?" I frowned, halting as he searched himself over and over again.

"I think I left my wallet at the pizzeria!" He cursed.

"I'll go get it for ya," I offered, eager for another chance to talk to Ginny again.

"Oh no you don't, I'm coming with you, and you can stay outside the shop whilst I go get it," He ordered, frog marching me back down the tunnels. Needless to say I grumbled all the way down there.

Leo made me stay a good two feet away from the shop so I couldn't look through the window when he dashed in to fetch his wallet. But when he came out he said Ginny said hi so that cheered me up. Boy this pizza must be getting cold, it's a good job we have a pretty good microwave.

"D'ya think Splinter'd mind me phoning her?" I wondered as we walked back again, hopefully for the last time.

"I don't think so, just as long as you don't reveal yourself to her or anything. I think it's going to take a lot of trust-building before you can do that," He replied.

"I guess so," I sighed.

I frowned as he suddenly started scanning the rooftops of the apartments we were passing by. He must've heard something. Curious, I looked up. My eyes widened and I almost dropped the pizza bag Leo'd given me to hold while he obtained his wallet. Foot ninjas. And lots of 'em too, and they were running across the roofs and jumping down into the alley that was our next stop.

"Shell!" He cursed, glaring up at them.

"What are we gonna do?" I whispered frantically, no idea why I was whispering.

"We'll have to take the long way 'round," He answered, still eyeing the rooftops intensely. The ninjas were in the shadows so no citizens could see them, except us, but we weren't exactly citizens.

"But the pizza!" I whined.

"Don't be stupid Mike," He snapped. I glowered.

"I am not stupid!" I protested angrily, and quite loudly.

"Michel, shush! Do you want them to hear and follow us?" He hissed. I instantly silenced, despite the fact he called me Michel.

"C'mon," He grabbed my wrist and began to lead me through the crowds of people, hoping to get lost in them, the pizza bag banging against my legs as it trailed behind us. It's a good job the pizza's well protected. The cola's going to be a bit flat though with it being shook up so much.

"How do they know where we came up from?" I asked hurriedly, my trainer-ed feet slapping the concrete as we tried to blend in as best we could, despite looking quite bulky.

"A spy I'll warrant," He shrugged, dodging a particularly large lady. I looked up, as there was a really strong gust of wind.

And that was where it started to snow, waltzing pure white crystals spinning from great grey clouds. And it was getting colder by the second; I was starting to feel the chill so I knew Leo definitely must be. He yanked me harder, desperate to get home.

"Who d'ya think--? Ginny is not a spy!" I blurted angrily.

"I didn't say she was. No, it wasn't Ginger. It was more likely a Foot in disguise. Did you make eye contact with anyone?" He questioned over his shoulder, now leading me through Central Park and a heavy blizzard. It was getting harder for us to see, slipping and sliding through people as if we were on skates.

"Don't think so…wait, there was that guy when we were first walking down here but I looked away quickly, I didn't think—"

"Rule number one Mike, everyone's a suspect unless they have a sufficient alibi. Don't worry about it. C'mon, pick up the pace,"

He pulled even harder and we ran faster, knocking people aside. It was a wonder no cops or anyone had decided to chase us to see what we were upto. We had to get home before the Foot realised it was us.

We slowed as we came to a couple of blocks before another alley that lead home. Of course, all of the sewer passages lead home some way or other but this was the second nearest to us, and was quite quick. We had to be careful, and quiet, now, it wouldn't do for this alley to be covered too. If it was, I dunno what we're going to do. So I asked Leo.

"Take emergency shelter at April or Casey's if we can," He mumbled.

This part of NY was more or less deserted. There was hardly anyone, save for the odd person walking in haste to get to a more populated area. It wasn't the safest of places to be, not even your common thugs who think they're really tough come here.

"And if we can't?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"We'll get to that later," He muttered grimly. I gulped, my heart pounding.

Leo motioned for me to be silent, and we listened hard, staying exactly where we were, in the shadow of an abandoned apartment. I couldn't hear anything, but from the look on Leo's face, he could. I turned my head to free my ears and looked in the same direction as he, hoping to hear anything other than the roaring of the wind. The cold air was making my nostrils sting.

"It's no use, they've covered that one too. We'll have to make a break for April's," He muttered.

"Uh Leo, that may be a problem," I stammered.

"What?"

And he turned his head to my original direction to see the same sight that filled me with cold-blooded horror. Foot ninjas streaming out of our target alley, and they were heading our way like a tornado. We'd been spotted. I gulped and bit my lip.  
"Plan, Fearless Leader?" I questioned softly. There was no way out of this without fighting.

"Conserve energy, use simple, quick moves that will render them unconscious without too much damage. We make for the rooftops after getting through most of them, hopefully, we'll be able to lose them there," He instructed, pulling off his beanie and letting his bandana tails free to the wind. I did the same and they whipped my cheeks.

We didn't have time to get fully undressed before we were thrown into battle. We were trying to knock some random dude out whilst trying to climb out of these bulky human clothes. We were forced into the alley where it was dark and even harder to see with the snow getting into our eyes. Finally totally undressed, I lobbed my trainers in someone's face and took out my nunchucks, risking a glance at Leo.

If I was cold, he must be freezing. I think his skin was starting to tint blue. We had to do this, and fast. But they just kept on coming, swarming from everywhere. As soon as we knocked one down, another three sprang up in their place. The ground was starting to cover with snow and turned our feet numb. We had a long way to go until we could escape to the rooftops. If we attempted to do so now, we'd just get mushed.

I hissed in pain as a firm fist cracked me on the cheekbone. Was that gonna be bruised in the morning! I swung my left nunchuck round and rapped someone on the side of the head with the wood. He dropped like a brick. That must have been what Leo meant by the quick and simple moves.

I looked at the floor and caught sight of our pizza bag. Poor pizza! It was bound to be ruined by now. Remorseful, I leapt for it, dragging a can of coke out. I lobbed one then the other at two ninjas then took out the pizza. Ah, medium sized with all the toppings, you would have made daddy proud.

"Pizza, anyone?"

I shoved it into an attacker's face, stunning him a little, and then I leapt over his head and bowled into a group of five or four, knocking them to the ground. I was starting to get really cold and tired now, and my cheek was throbbing badly. I looked over at Leo to see him coping fine, but looking seriously cold, he was shivering terribly; I could hear his teeth chattering.

I turned and blocked, my assailant's arms ramming against mine painfully. I jammed my teeth together with the strain and knocked him aside, hitting him to finish him off. I whipped around to operate a swift count. Still quite a few, but a lot less than before. We just might be ok. I back-fisted my way out of a tight spot, gasping for breath. I really needed a breather.

I leant against the wall for just a few seconds, breathing deeply, my chest hurt. I clutched it tightly but then immediately swept round as a few ninjas decided I didn't need a little recuperation time. I fended them off and couldn't help but collapses to my knees, my calves burning with the pressure. My head was pounding. The snow began to numb my legs.

"MIKEY!"

The next thing I knew was I was pushed forcefully out of the way. I looked up from the floor, lying on my shell, to see Leo, panting desperately, one katana sheathed and clasping his bleeding collar area. My eyes widened. He'd taken that blow for me. I knew he loved me, but I wasn't sure f he'd take a possibly fatal hit for me. Now I knew.

"Leo!" I dived to my feet and protected him whilst he caught his breath.

I was suddenly alive with this new adrenaline, my aching head, burning calves and stinging cheek forgotten. I narrowed my eyes; we needed to get out of here, more than ever now Leo was wounded. I'm no doctor, I didn't know whether it was bad or not, I just knew it was bleeding a lot, and in my books, that couldn't be good.

"Mike, call the others, I'll ward 'em off!" He rasped. He drew his blood stained hand away from his collar and I shuddered involuntarily. His blue tinted skin paled.

"No, _you _call them, I'll hold 'em off," I argued, punching for all I was worth.

"Mikey-"

"Do it Leo!" I yelled and jumped even fiercer into battle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take out his shell cell.

I vaguely heard Leo's voice in the background, a tad shaky but still calm, even when it was dotted wit the odd 'Hyyaah!' as a ninja attacked him. I could only feel the snow tainting my skin and the feel of my nunchucks in my hands. I fought with fervour; urgently hoping help would come soon. My adrenaline was wearing thin.

I disarmed some idiot but as soon as I moved to black him out, I felt movement behind me, a really close movement that invaded my body space. I spun far too late.

"MIKEY!"

I gasped in pain and dropped my nunchucks to nurse a knife stuck in the soft flesh between my plastron and shell on my left side. I'd never felt so much pain before; it enveloped my body like heat would if you'd sunk into a nice warm bath. I could feel the blood trickling down my fingers, sticky, scarlet and it sickened me. I felt dizzy, so dizzy and sunk to my knees. I blinked a couple of times to clear my eyes.

I looked around to see Leo protecting me. He looked awfully angry, much angrier than I'd ever seen him. He fought as if his wound didn't bother him, as if it wasn't there. But it was, big, and bad, and ugly.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. I felt as if I was going to throw up all over the snow, which was now tainted blood red, from Leo and myself. I moved my hand to the hilt of the knife stuck in my side. Maybe if I took it out, the pain would lessen?

"Don't touch it Mikey, please, don't touch it," Leo pleaded in between attacks. His voice sounded distressed, almost guilty even. I took in a sharp intake of air, trying to clear myself. "Hold on Mike, the guys will be here soon, I promise,"

I couldn't help it. I collapsed forwards into the bloody snow. It instantly chilled my body. I closed my eyes but couldn't open them again and I fell into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------

I winced, my whole body screaming, especially my left side. It felt as if it was on fire. I felt sore, as if I'd just woken up the day after a totally whack out training session. But I felt warm, very warm, snugly warm, like you always feel on Christmas morning. I shifted my body and let out a small cry of pain as my side gave a sharp twinge. Then I remembered.

The fight with the Foot. That's right, I got stabbed with a knife. Without opening my eyes, I tenderly stroked my side to find it heavily bandaged. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, which was starting to ache. Aw man, Leo!

I sat up so fast my head spun to open my eyes and look hurriedly around me. I cried out heavily as my wound yelled its protests. I bit my lip and calmed myself, taking in my surroundings. Donny's lab.

I was safe and sound in Don's lab, in the infirmary part. But I was alone. Then I jumped (and cursed as my wound hurt) as a loud snore startled me. I looked to my right and smiled fondly. Raph was sound asleep, snoring really loudly, in his chair. He looked really tired. I frowned at a small bandage on his arm.

"Figures, I leave you for two minutes to get a drink and that's when you wake up," A plesant voice greeted. My head snapped round and I grinned at Donny, standing by the door with a mug of steaming liquid in his hands. He looked quite tired too.

"Don, where's Leo? Is he--?"

"It's ok. He's asleep right now. His wound wasn't bad compared to all the others he's received in the past. He developed a moderate case of hypothermia but he's recovering fine," My brother reassured me, coming over to the bed, smiling comfortingly.

"Hypothermia?" I repeated, I didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound good.

"The opposite of a fever, where the body's core gets abnormally cold," He explained. I must have looked horrified because he continued. "It's ok, it was only moderate, and he's fine now, just needs to stay really warm and not do too much exercise," He added. "Here, you look like you need this more than I do," He handed me the mug and I gladly took a sip of nice hot milky sweet tea. Raph gave a particularly loud snore.

"How long has he been here?" I asked curiously.

"All night, I've stayed too, but I've been drinking coffee, and you know he won't touch the stuff," Don shrugged. He gently began to undo my bandage with great care.

"What's that bandage 'round his arm?" I wondered, gripping the mug a little too hard as he nudged my wound by accident.

"Sorry, I'll get you some painkillers in a minute. You just needed a little blood that's all," He replied, inspecting the naked, stitched flesh. Satisfied, he wrapped it up again.

"What happened?" I questioned, almost dreading the answer.

"Well Leo said after you collapsed, he only fought a couple of minutes longer before we arrived. Raph helped him fight whilst I got you in the Battleshell. Then Leo blacked out and was laid in the snow for a good ten minutes before any of us could get him into the truck, therefore developing the hypothermia. We managed to get out of there and back home. Sensei and April finally warmed Leo up and saw to his wound whilst Raph helped me see to you. We've never left your side, and Leo wouldn't have done either if he hadn't had to stay in bed," Here, Don squeezed my hand then went off to get my some painkillers. Meanwhile, I was processing the tale in my head.

"He got that wound protecting me," I muttered to the liquid in my cup.

"It doesn't surprise me. Don't worry Mikey, you more than repaid him defending him," Donny beamed proudly at me and handed me a couple of pills. I grinned back at him and took them with my tea.

"Thanks Don,"

"No problem. Do you think you'll be ok on your own whilst I check up on Leo?" He asked.  
"Sure, if he's awake, tell him I said hi, ok?"  
"Of course, see you in a few,"

Once he'd left, I sighed and observed Raph over the rim of my mug. I wondered if I could wake him up. I looked around for something to throw at him and found a half drunken glass of water on the bedside table. I seized it and lobbed its contents over my red clad brother. The results were satisfying. He jumped about three feet in the air, his face sopping wet and hurriedly set into a glare.

"Don-" He started to growl but then saw me grinning at him. "Mikey! You're awake!" He leapt to my bedside, grabbing my shoulder and jolting me a little.

"Ow! Careful Raph!" I moaned as my side pained.

"Sorry! Sorry," He said hastily, letting go of me as if I were white hot to the touch. Then his face grew from guilty to serious. "Hey, did you throw that water?" I quickly tried to suppress a snort of laughter. "Mikey!"

"Hey you can't hit me, I'm injured!" I protested, laughing.

"I'll injure you for real if ya do it a bloody gain," He warned menacingly. I chuckled then saw his bandage again.

"Don told me about you giving me some blood. Thanks," I mumbled to my tea, blushing deeply.

"Well I couldn't really have just let you go without, could I? I mean, Don really couldn't have used his own for some reason, and Leo's wouldn't have done ya any good. You're my brother Mike, I'd give my life for you, let alone a little blood," I looked up and saw him smiling warmly at me. I smiled back and he squeezed my shoulder.

"And thanks, for watching over me, you didn't have to," I shrugged, drinking some more tea and letting the stuff run down my throat.

"Anytime Mike, anytime,"

It was three days until I was allowed to see Leo. I couldn't even move an inch without my wound hurting until then and Leo was still recovering, he wasn't allowed out of bed yet. Don went with me to Leo's room and stayed until I was sat ok then left us.

The room felt unbearably stuffy, it had all its lightless windows jammed tightly shut, a portable heater hummed in the corner and curtains had been tacked to the windows to keep out even the slightest draught.

Leo himself was sat up in bed, reading, surprise, surprise. He still looked pretty pale and tired, but he wasn't shivering or blue-tinged. His wound was wrapped and fresh and seemingly harmless. The moment I entered, his face broke into a wide smile and he looked just that little bit better.

"Hiya Mike," He croaked, setting his book aside and beaming at me as I sat down.

"Hey bro," I smiled back.

I leant forwards and hugged him gently so as not to hurt either of us. He held me securely and I felt my chest tighten as a result of fighting off the tears that threatened to come. I trembled and he stroked my shell as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"It's ok Mike, you can cry," He whispered into my ear.

I let it all out then, sobbing quietly into his shoulder, getting rid off all the fear, the hatred, the anger that had festered inside of me since our fight with the Foot. I had been so scared, so detesting, so furious. I had wanted to cry, but couldn't. Even though I was the baby of the family, I still didn't like to cry, always trying to be as brave and strong as my brothers.

But I could cry in front of Leo, because I felt tears snake their way down my neck and I knew he was crying too. This was probably the closest Leo and I had ever been. Closer than any time he played video games with me when no one else would, closer than any time he tried to help me in the kitchen and ended up setting something afire, closer than, well, anytime. And I knew we'd only get closer.

After a couple of minutes of just weeping with each other, we withdrew. Leo chuckled and wiped my sore eyes and then his own. I laughed and returned properly to my chair, my wound was starting to ache.

"How's your wound?" He asked, throwing a glance to my heavily bandaged side.

"It's ok, Don says it's healing good. It hurts a little sometimes though," I admitted.

"When I get a wound that's a little too painful for me to cope with, do you know what I do?" He asked. I shook my head, no. "I daydream," He smiled.

"You daydream?" I frowned in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yeah, about a really strong happy fantasy, like finding the perfect girl and starting a family and growing old together, or quality time with you and the others. It generally works," He explained.

"I think I might just give that a try," I grinned.

"Not right now though, I don't want you mumbling and doing Daimyo knows what thinking about Ginny," He chuckled and I blushed and glared at him.

Oh no! Gin's phone number! I put it in my jacket pocket and obviously I don't have it anymore! I can't exactly march upto the pizzeria asking for it again can I? Aw man! Now she's gonna think I don't like her or something! To my fury Leo's grin grew wider.

"Speaking of Ginny," He reached over to his bedside table and took an envelope. I squinted to see my name written in some girly pink handwriting.

"What the-?"

"Before I give you this Mike, I want to say I'm sorry I let you get hurt," He said serenely.

"Don't be a dumbass Leo and gimme that letter!" I demanded, reaching for it. He easily swiped it out of my reach and I couldn't go much farther after it because of my wound.

"Listen to me Mike," He placed a hand on my shoulder and forced me still. He locked his sapphire eyes to my own emerald and I was locked, unable to look away. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt," He repeated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't attentive enough, and let you get hurt," I mumbled.

"Now who's being a dumbass? Just remember Mike, I'd do anything for you," He squeezed my shoulder.

"I know Leo, and thank you," I smiled and he smiled back.

"And you owe me five bucks," He smirked. I just gave him a sarcastic smile back and opened Ginny's letter.

Needless to say, I didn't need to ask for her number. You can bet your life on the fact that as soon as I'm better I'll be off at the pizzeria again. And Leo's trick of daydreaming actually worked, hehe. I won't go into detail; I don't think I'd be allowed to print it, if that's any clue.

However, I knew my brothers loved me, I always knew that. But I never realised how far they'd actually go for me. Raph giving me his blood, Don staying up night and day to make sure I was ok, and Leo getting hit for me. It just goes to show that somewhere in NYC, you will find an extremely close-knit family who would do anything for each other.

Sure we have our ups and downs and we may get on one another's nerves a little. But we wouldn't have each other any other way. We love each other's good traits and bad traits, our strengths and weaknesses. We help each other and are there for each other and are there for a shoulder to cry on, or a friendly ear, even if we'd argued a couple of hours before.

It just goes to show you that humans don't know how lucky they are. We do. We know we won't always have each other and want to make the most of the time we have. So, as always, we're Turtles Forever!

The End

A.N: Yayness! Finally finished! I hope you all like it, even though it took a few days to complete.

By the way, if anyone else wondered the same thing as me, that thing being: In the first movie, it's Raph who gets ambushed by the Foot on the rooftops but in the recent cartoon series it's Leo. So in the original comics, who was it that got hurt?

Your answer: Leo. I emailed the web host of the official ninja turtles site, and the wonderful Dan kindly wrote back. Anywayz, sorry if that was meaningless, just thought you might want to know. Thanks guys!


End file.
